And You Said I Was Jealous
by KottaKitty
Summary: Prompt: "Trying to not get jealous over the person flirting with your (boy)friend"


For this AU I like to think they are two office workers who first met because Jed shared a stupid video around to the whole office and Octavius found it so funny that it makes him crack up whenever he even thinks about it. It gets really annoying bc he keeps thinking about it and he's all "If I find the sender of that video I'll give them a piece of my mind."

Then, one day in the office kitchen he hears someone watching the video behind him and they are really cracking up at it. He's stating to get the giggles too so he's like "That damn video, I wish I hadn't seen it." Really sarcastically to this stranger

The stranger turns (Its Jed ofc) around like "Oh sorry, I sent it to everyone, didn't mean to annoy you." (But like he's got teary eyes and he's finding it hard to talk bc the video is so funny) and Octy is all OH NO HE'S HOT? So he just laughs really awkwardly and says "well I do find it funny do not apologise."

Then there's this pause before Jed says "you wana watch it again…?" and Octy is all "…. Heck yeah."

The rest is history.

* * *

This is kind of like my first fic for this ship 'Merely Protecting Your Honour' but I feel like I know their characters a little better now? I'd only seen the 3rd movie when I wrote the first fic, and now here I am about a month later having seen them all (+commentaries' and extras…) here we go!

Prompt: "Trying to not get jealous over the person flirting with your (boy)friend"

 **And You Said I Was Jealous** _Modern jedtavius AU_

* * *

Thursday night, what once had been a general hang out and be friend's night, had now become 'date night' for Jedediah and Octavius.

This was a very recent change though. It'd taken Jed so much to well up the confidence to finally ask Octavius out (and also accept his sexuality). But he did it, and much to his relief the other man was more than ready to start dating.

This Thursday night was the first time the pair had decided to go out to a club, instead of their usual more quite evenings together. The club they went to was owned by a friend of theirs, Ahkmenra, they trusted his music tastes. Octavius wasn't a fan of how loud the club was but he did like the atmosphere. Jedediah seemed quite nervous at first but once the DJ played one of his favourite songs he seemed far more relaxed.

Things were going really well for them until Octavius clocked a very handsome man leaning against the bar. He looked quite a lot like his Jedediah, but there was definitely something more about him. Octavius hadn't noticed how long he'd been staring until he saw Jed click his fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Octy? I know there's a lot of eye candy around here but you don't gotta be so obvious about it."

"I wasn't doing anything of the sort." Octavius babbled as he was drawn from his daydream like thoughts.

"Oh don't give me that, I ain't seen you with eyes that dreamy since I used to catch you staring at me at the office."

"I did not used to-"

"Trust me you did. I did the same though, still do actually." He took a sip of his drink and smiled lovingly on to the rim of the glass "But I suppose you want to leave me for mister bar man now." Jedediah said, and then he laughed at his own sarcasm, trying to hide his mild jealousy.

"Jedediah I do believe you are jealous." Octavius chuckled; he didn't peg his boyfriend as ever being the jealous type.

Jed almost choked on the swig of his drink he'd just taken due to his shock at the other man's words. Once he'd managed to recompose himself, Octavius was already standing from the table. "Wait you can't just go after that! I am not the jealous type!" Jed spouted defiantly.

Octavius laughed and placed his hands on both of Jed's cheeks, gazing happily in to his lover's eyes "I'm just going to the toilet, and then I'm going to buy us a new drink each. I'm not going to talk to that rather dashing and handsome man at the bar." He let go of Jed's face after giving a tender kiss to the others lips "besides, I have a far more dashing and handsome man right here." He grinned.

Jedediah's cheeks flushed red, he still wasn't so good with all the cute romantic stuff yet (that didn't mean he didn't like it though) "Ah, just get goin' ya sap. I'll stick here." He couldn't help but smile as he watched Octavius leave. He really felt blessed with that man.

When Octavius returned from the bathroom, he was surprised to see someone sitting with Jedediah. Upon closer inspection he was even more surprised to find out that the new company Jed had found was no one other than the attractive man who was stood at the bar.

He felt an unfamiliar cocktail of jealously and anger swirl around in his stomach for a moment before brushing it off as nothing. After all, Octavius certainly was not the jealous type. He looked at them for a moment longer. Their connection seemed to be nothing more than harmless convocation so Octavius let it all slide and turned to the bar to retrieve himself and his date some drinks.

It'd taken about fifteen minutes to get the drinks (which was far too long but there was nothing that could be done). Over his time at the bar, Octavius had taken the odd glace or two back to Jed and the stranger. He could have sworn the strangers chair was getting closer, but of course it wasn't he was just being pedantic.

He wasn't the sort of man to get jealous.

As Octavius was bringing the drinks back to their table, he could suddenly see what was going on between the pair better; he could also hear what was being said to his man.

This stranger clearly had no sense of personal space; heck, he was practically sitting on Jedediah. His hand was placed rather inappropriately on Jed's leg and he was speaking very closely to the other ear.

Jed was doing his best to brush the man's hand off his leg and move away, but he wasn't having the best of luck. Physically he seemed very uncomfortable and quite scared. He'd never been in a situation like this before. Jed had been in many bar fights in his time, but there was something much more intimidating and chilling about what was happening now.

Something seemed to snap inside Octavius, how dare that beautiful stranger talk Jedediah like that? It was clear that Jed wasn't interested, and yet he persisted.

Octavius looked down to the drinks in his hand and smirked. He had his battle tactics set, off to war he went.

He approached with a completely blank expression on his face, ready to fake fall and spill the drinks. It was then he heard the stranger something, so very inappropriate that it caught him off guard and he actually tripped over himself. The plan still worked though, and two seconds later the stranger was covered in drinks and ranting about how his top was designer. He ran off after that, yelling angrily about how he's "Going to get the manager to make you fools pay for that".

But Jedediah didn't care, he was just happy to be relived of the less than satisfactory company. He was quickly on his knees besides Octavius, "Thanks partner that was getting way too close for comfort y'know? Are you okay? Did you plan that?"

Octavius slowly pulled himself up with Jed's assistance "Jedediah, my darling, I am fine and you ask too many questions. I had planned to do that yes… but then I tripped for real, how embarrassing." He sighed whist rubbing his head.

"Well you're certainly my hero for tonight, even if you did fall flat on your face." Jed chuckled as he helped Octavius to his feet "You sure you're okay though? You took quite a little tumble there…" Jed gestured to the remnants of their drinks sprawled across the floor.

"I am fine. But for both of our health's I think we had better leave this place. I do not wish to be billed for that fool's top." Octavius looped arms with Jedediah and began guiding them to the exit.

"Ya got a point there, partner." Jedediah agreed as he feet fell in time with Octavius' to the exit.

They made their way to a public park that was quite nearby and sat down on a bench for a moment.

"You asked if I was okay back there Jedediah. I think the real question is are you alright?" Octavius asked when he noticed how quite the other man had been for quite some time.

"What? Yeah I'm okay, jus' a little shaken I suppose?" he rearranged his position on the bench so he was slightly more comfortable on the old wood. "I ain't never had anyone talk to me like that before, it was kinda scary? I don't know. I didn't like it. That man, Lance I think his name was, he was drunker than a teen at a barn dance."

"Yes, I did hear him say something rather unsavoury to you just before I came over actually. He didn't have any boundaries did he?" Octavius laughed.

"Are you kidding? That weren't even the worst of it! Man I get the chills just thinkin' about it. What a creep." Jed rummaged around in his pockets for a second before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper "Gave me his number too. Ew." He chuckled and looked to Octavius, hoping the other man would be in good humour too.

But Octavius wasn't laughing, in fact Jedediah couldn't really real the other man's expression… Wait he knew it, "You're jealous aren't you?" he said slyly.

"Of course not. I'm just disgusted by that man's actions is all." Octavius stated defensively, staring quite harshly at the piece of paper.

Jed just laughed heartily as he tore the paper up, "An' you said I was jealous."

"I'm not!" Octavius blushed, he went to say more but his boyfriend quickly shut him up with an extremely passionate kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you thought :)

This supposed to be short 500 word fic but whoops i got a little carried away... I really like this AU too? Idk the idea of them working in an office (like on the office) is so great to me, they are like Jim and Pam!


End file.
